Gathering Shattered Glass
by Ureijisai
Summary: Her first kill was to take her freedom back. Her second kill was to take back what she had been forced left behind.


12 March 1821, Barcelona, Spain

Thumping shoes brushed off the dirt and dust on the dry street. A pair of couple in their servants' uniform frantically and angrily ran. The woman was especially sore. She wore a wrathful expression of an enraged ox, staining her caked face. The man on the other hand was more calm and collected, attaining his business-like attitude, something which irritated the already raging woman. "When I find that little brat, I'll pull her hair out of their roots!" She swore as she ran. The man ignored her and gave her the direction of where their target had run to.

A dark headed petite girl eyed the wall. It was a huge brick wall of a decaying red colour. It's a deadlock. Her pursuers caught up. Panic swam in her eyes and her mind whirled quickly to find a solution. Her feet were free but her hands were not and she's tired and hungry and felt weak. "You've got nowhere to run, slave!" the woman said menacingly. She wanted to say something but her lips were clamed shut.

They approached her and the woman yanked her hair while the man secured her hands. The pain felt like thousands of needles stabbing her head. The woman brandished a kitchen knife to her face; just mere inches away but still manage to cut her cheeks' skin. Hatred flooded in her as tears spilled out.

"What? Crying? Ha! That's what you deserve after you kick my foot, slave!"

Yes, she's a slave; a slave sold in Spain. She and her siblings was snatched from her homeland and sold in the country.

She cracked opened her eyes and then from the corner of her eyes, she saw a dull glitter. Will I do it? She asked herself. She felt a rush of adrenaline, her heartbeats faster and her fragile body begun to tremble.

She had a plan from the very moment she was caught and put into slavery but she never really had the gut. Will I do it? She asked herself again. It was a plan that could either save or destroy her.

"The master won't be please if he found out that we've almost lose her." The man finally spoke, "And he won't be kind to you either, girl. You had better be on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Besides, you're no better than pigs in the farm. And stop crying, girly. It's annoying!" The man's tone was snobby and full of haughtiness. He punched her roughly and hard in the face and she soon went meek.

By now, she was already breathing heavily. She shut her eyes again and calmed down.

Will _you_ do it?

"_Lo hare_ (I will do it)." she muttered.

Her eyes fluttered open big and wide, revealing determined but cold eyes.

In one swift movement, she kicked the woman in the abdomen but not hard enough. Visually upset and a stunned about that, the woman healed from the surprise aimed her knife pointing at some part of her body. The slave girl twisted behind the man who was frozen to the ground as he saw the evil glint in the shiny blade.

Instead of stabbing the girl until she bleed to death or cry in agony, the woman stabbed her companion squarely in the left side. Blood splattered from the wound. And the man fell down to his knees before falling backwards and loosening the grip around the slave's arm.

Nonchalantly, she snatched the dull glittered key and quickly unlocked her chains while the woman was stunned again. The heavy and metallic chains dropped to the ground with a thud but she held some part of it in her hands.

The woman recovered from her surprise and was now seething with obvious rage. She jerked the blade in the slave's direction. And using the chains, she managed to throw the chains around her neck when she side stepped in front and dodged behind and when she's behind her, she used enough force to kick the back of her knee caps, knocking the woman to her knees. Quickly, she crossed the two ends of the heavy chains together and pulled.

She tried to break free of the chains but she couldn't. The knife she held slipped from her numb fingers. She scratched her neck, trying to sink her fingers in between the chain but to no avail. Wrathful eyes slide to corner, attempting to glare daggers at the slave but she couldn't. The strain on the chains became tighter and tighter. And finally black out. The woman's hands slumped down. She's dead.

It was all done in one a few minutes.

She made sure that the woman was dead. She had checked the dead woman's pulse with the dead woman's knife in hand. Next, she walked up next to the man and loomed over him.

"You won't get awah – " the man coughed violently, spluttering blood on her dress she had worn before being captured by slave traders.

He made eye contact, wanting to stare down the slave. However, he immediately regretted it. Those eyes, they were not any normal teenager's or children's eyes, no; they were utterly cold, nonchalant, quiet and deadly – just like an assassin's.

"Tch! You've stained my dress." Her voice was soft like the pleasant whisper.

The man was lying in a pool of his own blood. His clothes completely soaked in the crimson liquid. She watched him until his heavy eyelids cast down his eyes. He was whisked away into internal slumber.

She placed the knife down beside the deceased woman.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" a voice asked.

She spun around, alert, trembling but somehow calm... She wasn't shaking from fear. It's just that she couldn't handle anymore adrenaline rush.

Sitting on the brick wall in front of her was a hooded man. He adorned a white hood and cape with royal red trimmings. He looked regal and mysterious to her. But that is not enough to lower her guard.

"I d-don't want to stain my dress any further." She stuttered a bit.

The hooded man chuckled, "I'm Abello De La Rosa, nice to meet you, _chiquilla_."

For awhile, she said nothing but stare cautiously at the mysterious man.

The man smiled, "_Chiquilla_, I'll give you two paths: one, learn the art of assassination or two, be hunted down by the person whom bought you."

He leaped down and stretched out a welcoming hand.

"Why would you pick me of all the others out there?" she questioned.

"Why, you say? Well, I've always wanted a little minion," the man said earnestly, "And besides, can you turn back now?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about in the last sentence: She had killed. She's a murderer and there's no turning back once she had chose to eliminate her attackers. And in the society, she'll be executed or hanged; she'll be a wanted criminal if the police ever knew. She'll never be able to live normally again. Not to mention, those servants' master would be hunting for her head as well.

The offer to be trained sounds much more appealing to her.

She looked at the hand and then at the man then at his hand. Hesitantly, she took it.

"My name..." she introduced hesitantly and shyly, "My name is Eirian Lockhart…"


End file.
